Things You Love
by pnfpixie
Summary: Amy and Sonic get in a fight...I hope the story is better than the summary


A/N: I do not own Sonic, Sega does. (I'm not awesome enough). Oh and the characters may be out of character, I thought this up a few nights ago after something that had happened to me.

Things I Love

Amy ran outside. "Hey Cream," she smiled.

"Hi Amy what's up," Cream said. She was hanging out Sonic, Tails, and of course Cheese.

Amy stood outside, in her hands a movie she was planning on watching right as she got inside. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come inside and watch Kiki with me," Amy smiled.

Cream shook her head. "No, not right now, I'm gonna hang out with these guys for a little bit," Cream said.

Amy frowned. "Okay, I guess," She said as she went to the door. She was about to close it when Sonic spoke up.

"Kiki? Isn't that about a witch," he said.

Amy turned around. "You've heard about it?"

"Yeah, it's a bad movie."

"How is it bad?"

"It just is."

Amy crossed her arms. "Well, then you don't have to come and watch it with me," Amy snapped as she slammed the door behind her. "What do I see in him anyways!"

The next day Amy went to Tails' workshop. "Hey Tails," she said as she walked in.

"Hey Amy," Tails said. He looked over at her. Her eyes were puffed up from crying. "Uh..Amy are you okay?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, what could be wrong with me? Sonic's not here is he," Amy asked quietly.

Tails looked at her worriedly. "Amy are you sure you are okay?"

Amy glared at him. " I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M FINE!"

Tails suddenly got back to his work. "You know, you can talk to me about it."

Amy could feel tears streaming down her face. "Tails, I'm fine. I don't need to talk about it."

Suddenly through the door Sonic appeared. "Hey Tails!"

Tails looked up from his work. "Hi Sonic!"

Sonic looked over and met eyes with Amy. Amy snickered. "Hey Sonic," she said, but it wasn't her usual perky way of saying 'Hi'.

"What's wrong Amy," Sonic asked.

"What's wrong about Kiki? I watched it last night and nothing bad happened? What's so bad with it huh," Amy snapped.

Sonic stared at her. "Because everything you like is bad," he snapped at her.

Amy felt tears streaming from her eyes. "EVERYTHING I LIKE IS BAD, HUH? WELL THEN, I GUESS YOU ARE BAD THEN," Amy yelled. She ran as fast as she could out of the door.

Sonic stood there right as she ran past him. "What the heck just happened," Sonic said dumbly.

Tails looked at him. "She said she loved you," Tails told Sonic slowly.

Sonic stood there feeling stupid. "What did I do," he said quietly.

"You were sorta a jerk to her yesterday by saying that movie was bad. I've seen it before and it's not bad at all! Why did you say that to her anyways?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't in the mood to watch a movie. You're right, I was a jerk."

"Well, then I suggest going to say sorry to her."

Sonic turned around. "Already thought of doing it just now," said Sonic as he ran out. He started to look around. "AMY! AMY! AMY WHERE ARE YOU," Sonic cried. He suddenly heard rustling in the tree above him. He climbed up the tree. And spotted Amy. "AMY!"

"Go away Sonic," she mumbled.

Sonic noticed the tears falling from her face. "Amy, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Please don't hate me," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked at him. "I'm sorry if I over reacted earlier today…and yesterday," Amy whispered.

Sonic smiled. "I should have told you the truth yesterday. I lied about it being bad, because I wasn't in the mood to watch the movie…I sorta wanted you to come out and play with us," Sonic said.

Amy looked at him. "You should have just told me that," she giggled. She wiped her eyes and snuggled up next to Sonic. Sonic was surprised, but soon relaxed and hugged her. Amy closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sonic leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too Amy," he whispered. A gentle smile came across both of their faces.

A/N: Okay that wasn't as good as I hoped, but it is better then some things I've done. J hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
